Those Lines Are Cheesy And Lame
by Kelsiee
Summary: "I love you," ... Draco says those three little words, but the object of his affection doesn't believe him, so he sets out to prove it to her ... pure fluff! -One Shot-


**Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter isn't mine, only the plot belongs to me : )**  
**Enjoy !****  
**

* * *

"You complete me… I can't stop thinking about you... you're always running through my mind." Draco mumbled to himself as he dug through his trunk looking for a clean shirt, and his tie.

"Awh, thanks Draky I feel the same way about you," Blaise said from the door with a chuckle.

"Oh stuff it!" Draco said as he grabbed a shoe from under his bed and threw it at his friend who dodged it, while he crossed the room laughing.

"So what's brought on all the romance?" Blaise said as he took a seat on Draco's four-poster bed.

"Well I'm meeting Ginny-"Draco started as he pulled on his tie.

"Ah, and you planed on using one of these fabulous lines on her. Mate you really have gone mental," Blaise said with a chuckle.

"Shut up Blaise, if that's the reason you came up here-" Draco started but was cut off by Blaise.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to play quidditch with Marcus and I,"Blaise said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Did we have practise today?" Draco asked surprised.

"No," Blaise replied.

"Oh well, since I'm meeting Ginny.."

"Yeah, I guess you're not coming." Blaise said as he rose from Draco's bed and crossed the dorm room.

"Blaise?" Draco said turning to face his friend before he left.

"Yeah?" Blaise said turning to look at Draco.

"Are they really that bad?" Draco said with a slight frown.

"Normally Draco, I would tell you how all of the guys are talking about you going soft. That the Prince of Slytherin has finally cracked, thinking of getting serious with A Gryffindor- A Weasley no less. I'd tell them they were all wrong, you're in it because she's a good shag, and you'll end it when you get bored. But I see the way you are when you're around her, and the way you are when you're not. I've never seen you like this. You're never with one girl longer than two weeks, and for the past 7 months you've seen no one but her. I've seen some of the most attractive girls at Hogwarts come up to you, and you just brush them off. So I'm going to tell you, those lines are cheesy and lame, and that if you're serious about her I'll support you, but that doesn't mean the guys will. And that doesn't mean I won't make fun of you every now and then with them." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Thanks," Draco said laughing along with his friend before they both left the dorm room together, when they reached the common room Marcus was leaning on a chair waiting for him.

"Good, you're coming," He said as he straightened up and beamed at the two boys. "I thought you would be spending the afternoon with that-"

"He's not," Blaise said cutting Marcus off when he saw Draco's hand twitch towards his wand.

"Where are you going then?" Marcus asked Draco warily.

"It's really none of your business, Flint now is it," Blaise snapped as he watched Draco from the corner of his eye.

"Run along to your girlfriend then Malfoy," Marcus laughed as he watched the expression on Draco's face harden.

"Just let it go," Blaise said as he pushed Marcus out the portrait whole with him shooting Draco and apologetic look before the door closed behind him.

Draco sighed and looked down at his watch realising if he didn't leave now he was going to be late meeting Ginny. So he rushed out of the door and to the entrance hall where Ginny was waiting.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Draco breathed as he wrapped his arm around her slender waist and pulled her in for a hug, he moved to plant a kiss on her lips, but she turned so that the kiss landed on her cheek. Draco said nothing at this he just took a step back and took a moment to catch his breath and take in her appearance.

She was wearing her school uniform, that always seemed to look so much better on her than any other student at Hogwarts, and her silky red hair was flowing in delicate waves around her face. She never wore makeup, and that was fine, makeup would ruin the perfection that stood in front of him.

"What are we doing tonight?" Ginny asked as she watched Draco taking in her appearance.

"Want to go for a walk?" Draco asked

Ginny nodded, and Draco took her small soft hand in his and they began a walk across the grounds, until they came to the lake where they both took a seat under a shady tree.

Draco was sitting with his back against the trunk and Ginny had her head in his lap as she watched the lake.

"Ginny?" Draco asked quietly as he watched her.

"Hmm?" She answered, still starring out at the lake.

"I love you," he said quietly. He felt Ginny tense under him and she slowly sat up so that she could look at him, her face unreadable.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked unsure.

"I love you," Draco said without hesitation.

"Oh," Ginny said with a slight frown on her face.

"Oh? I just told you I love you, and all you can say is oh?" Draco said slightly snippy.

"Well, I thought you knew who I was. I know who you are. You're Draco Malfoy, the Slythern prince, Hogwarts most wanted. I knew what I was getting into the first time you talked to me. I know that you will tell me now that you love me, while you go back to your Slytherin friends and have a good laugh. Then by next week you'll be in bed with some bimbo Hufflepuff- I thought I could change you, be the one to finally get you to commit to something..." Ginny went on rambling.

Draco sat their shocked, did she really think he was kidding? That this was all some joke? He had never felt this way about anyone before, even his best friend had noticed the changes in him, how could the girl he just declared his love to not realise this.

"Ginny, when I'm around you, I can't even begin to describe what I feel. I can be who I am, I can be happy, and all I think about every minute of every day is you, and when I'm not with you I'm counting down the seconds until I am." Draco said cupping her face in his hand. "Whatever you've heard about me, it's probably true. But I'm different now, you've made me different, and I love you." He finished starting into her warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Say something," Draco whispered

"I don't know," Ginny frowned slightly.

"I'll prove it to you," Draco said standing up and pulling her with him.

"What?" Ginny asked panicking.

"Do you love me?" Draco asked turning to face her. Ginny bit her bottom lip as she starred at him. Draco took that as a yes and grabbed her hand and pulled her with him across the grounds.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked trying to catch her breath.

"I'm proving to you, that I love you," Draco said as they came to rest in front of the Quiddtich pitch.

"Oh Draco I'm not sure about this," Ginny answered.

"Oi Blaise, Flint get down here," Draco yelled to his two friends who were flying around the pitch with a few other Slytherin's.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny hissed panicking.

"I'm proving to you that I love you," Draco said simply.

"Like this?" Ginny squeaked.

"Ginny, I wish I didn't have to prove to you that I love you, but I do. And I want you to believe me, so that I can prove to you that I changed." Draco said turning to look at Ginny.

"What's up?" Blaise asked as he touched the ground, his eyes darting from Draco to Ginny.

"I've got to tell you something." Draco said.

"Oh?" Marcus said raising an eyebrow, as his gaze flicked to Ginny.

"I'm in love with Ginny," Draco said simply facing his two friends, fully aware that the rest of Slytherin's that were in the air had landed softly behind his two friends.

"Great! You didn't use your lame lines on her did you?" Blaise asked with a laugh.

"You're kidding right? Malfoy have you gone mental." Marcus asked shocked.

"No, I'm proving to Ginny, that I love her, this isn't a joke." Draco said looking at Marcus.

"Tell Harry Potter," Marcus said smirking.

"What?" Blaise asked looking at his friend in confusion.

"If you're serious, tell Harry Potter, and her Weasel King brother." Marcus said smirking more broadly.

"Okay," Draco said shrugging while he turned to Ginny.

"What? No don't tell Harry, my brothers will kill me, and you." Ginny said as her eyes got larger.

Draco and Blaise both chuckled at this. "So I have to prove that I love you, but you're ashamed to introduce me to your brother?" Draco challenged raising an eyebrow.

"I never said you had to prove it, you came here on your own accord, and besides you already know my brother." Ginny said smugly.

"You know what Draco I like this one." Blaise said laughing.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "So do I," He said looking down at her. "So are you going to show me where your brother is?" Draco asked.

"No, you've already met him, no point in wasting time." Ginny replied smugly.

"I've met him sure, but not when I was your boyfriend." Draco replied.

"Oh boyfriend? I never remembered agreeing to that," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Are you sure you don't belong in Slytherin?" Blaise asked with a laugh as he shook his head and mounted his broom. "Come on Flint let's get back to the game." Blaise said as he kicked off hard from the ground. Marcus looked back at them once more before he too shook his head and went after his friend.

"So you don't want me to be your boyfriend?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow and faking a pout.

"Oh, no I never said that, I would love for you to my boyfriend," Ginny replied with a giggle.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it, because you see I'm in love with this girl. You might know her." Draco replied casually, as he released her and took her hand as they began walking back to the castle.

"Oh, really?" Ginny said playing along.

"Yup, she's in Gryffindor, which is making my relatives turn in their graves right now. She is the most attractive person at Hogwarts, well next to me." Draco said smugly.

Ginny smacked his arm playfully.

"She's the most kind hearted and fun loving person I know, I feel like I can do anything when I'm around her." Draco added.

"Oh?" Ginny said as she looked up to meet his gaze as they stopped walking.

"And I forgot the most important thing!" Draco said softly.

"Which is?" Ginny asked curious.

"That I love her more than anything, and nothing is ever going to change that," Draco answered.

"Well then you're in luck, because this girl happens to love you to," Ginny said with a small smile before Draco's lips came crashing down on hers.


End file.
